towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Liberate Temet ex Obscuritas "Fürchte die Dunkelheit"
'' DEUS EX OBSCURITAS '' Liberate Temet ex Obscuritas "Fürchte die Dunkelheit" E'inst unterstand Spherus Magna den großen Wesen. Sie regierten über uns die man die Agori nennt. Doch eines Tages erschufen sie die Elementlords, mächtige Anführer aus dem Volk der Kriegerspezies, welche uns nun an ihrer Stelle leiten sollten. Trotz gewissem Besitz erweitertem Denken gediehen unser Dörfer weiter, wir Agori lebten in einem stabilen Frieden und Wohlstand. Doch dann trat das Blut des Planeten aus seinem Innern an die Oberfläche, eine energetische Subtanz die wir Protodermis nannten. Sie war vernichtend und doch bot ihre Energie eine Vielzahl von Nutzungsmöglichkeiten. Während die großen Wesen die Gefahr in der Protodermis erkannten und ihren Nutzen mit Vorsicht betrieben, war sie für die Elementlords zu einem Symbol der Macht geworden. So entfachte sich ein Streit um die Protodermis, der sich weiter und weiter ausbreitete. Er gipfelte in jenes Ereignis, das wir als Kernkrieg bezeichneten und in einer Katastrophe die Spherus Magna für immer verändern sollte. Der Feuerstamm fiel in die Protodermis Abbaugebiete des Eis Stammes ein. Nach dem der Eis Stamm geschlagen und von den Quellen vertrieben worden war, begannen der siegreiche Feuerstamm mit dem massiven und schnelleren Abbau der Protodermis Quellen. Dies setzte dem Planeten, dessen Struktur schon seit längerem durch den Abbau des gefährlichen Rohstoffs gelitten hatte den Gnadenschuss. Spherus Magna zerbrach und viele Agori und andere Geschöpfe kamen bei dieser Katastrophe ums Leben. Aus den beiden Splittern sollten sich später zwei eigene Planeten entwickeln. Sie wurden von uns später Bota Magna und Aqua Magna genannt. Doch die meisten von uns Agori blieben auf dem größten Fragmentes von Spherus Magna zurück. Dies war das Ende einer Ära und für uns die Stunde Null. Mit dem Abzug der großen Wesen verließen uns jetzt auch die letzte Hoffnung auf eine neue Zukunft. Zumindest glaubten es unsere Vorfahren damals. B'''ara Magna, das größte Bruchstück von dem einstiegen Spherus Magna war ein Trostloser Ort. Wenige Wälder, kaum Flüsse und noch viel weniger fruchtbare Ebenen. Wüsten und scharfkantige Schluchten dominierten unsere neue alte Heimat. Ressourcenknappheit und der Mangel des Wissens der großen Wesen erschien für unsere Vorfahren wie ein unlösbares Problem. Und noch ein Problem blieb weiter hin vorhanden. Noch immer gab es einige kleinere Quellen der verfluchten Protodermis. Jetzt jedoch fassten die Agori den Mut zu einer neuer Hoffnung. Gestärkt durch die überlebenden Soldaten der Kriegerspezies, jetzt auch als Glatorianer bekannt, konnte eine neue Gesellschaftsordnung manifestiert werden. Und auch wenn die folgenden Jahre hart und entbehrend wahren, so gewannen die Agori an Stärke. Sie passten sich den neuen Begebenheiten an und lernten mit ihnen umzugehen. Dies waren die Jahre die unser Volk stark machten. Das alte Wissen wurde sorgsam verwaltet und ein neues entwickelte sich. Niemals mehr sollte dieses Erbe des Schreckens noch einmal aufgeweckt werden. Mit dem alten Wissen verschwanden auch die damit verbundenen Gedankengüter und niemand mehr hielt an ihnen fest. Eine neue Wissenschaft, eine neue Ordnung und eine neue Technologie nahm den Platz der alten ein. Und auch die gefährliche und verhasste Protodermis tat ihren Teil zur Erneuerung bei. Durch neue Forschungen und technologischem Fortschritts, war es den Wissenschaftlern gelungen die Protodermis dazu zu verwenden, die Wüste wieder zu beleben. Das wieder Wälder gediehen und Flüsse entstanden. Die schlimmsten Befürchtungen der Vorfahren hatten sich nicht bewahrheitet. Nicht nur Bara Magna hatte sich erneut verändert, auch wir Agori waren nicht mehr die selben wie vor dem großen Zerbrechen. In all den Jahren des Wiederaufbaus waren aus uns und der Kriegerspezies eine neue Art Agori heraus gegangen. Diese Art war größer, stärker und ausdauernder. ''N'un liegen zwischen dem großen Zerbrechen und dem gegenwärtigen Zeitalter 100.000 Jahre. Aus einer kargen Wüstenlandschaft wurde wieder ein Paradies, aus den Agori und der Kriegerspezies eine neue starke Rasse. Technik und Wissenschaft schuf eine neue Welt mit einem neuen System aus Straßen, Magnetbahnen und modernen Städten. Heute leben wir in einer Gesellschaft in der es uns an nichts mangelt, unsere Pflichten und Rechte stehen im Gleichgewicht und Bara Magna bedarf keiner fremden Hilfe mehr. Aus verstreuten Dörfern und einzelnen Agori Stämmen ist eine Macht geworden. '''''Eine die sich mit anderen Messen kann. ---- center|650px Es ist die Angst vor der Dunkelheit die uns am Leben erhält. Es ist die Angst vor der Dunkelheit die unser Instinkte schärft. Es ist die Angst vor der Dunkelheit die uns das Kämpfen lernen ließ. E's ist die Angst vor der Dunkelheit die ich als Waffe zu nutzen gelernt habe und die mich gefährlich macht. Es ist die Angst mit der ich spiele, sie ist Teil meines Handels geworden und ich Teil von ihr. Die Nacht ist meine Welt, der Schatten meine Gestalt und die Angst meine Stimme. '''''Rosso Crudelis, die Grausame oder auch die Königin der Nacht genannt. F'ür die Ärzte bin noch am Leben und für die Wissenschaftler auch. Doch wissen sie nicht wie es ist, nicht mehr fühlen zu können, wenn man nicht mehr schmecken und genießen kann. Wenn einem alle Emotionen verlassen und man spürt das man in Wahrheit nicht mehr am Leben ist? W'''enn in einem etwas erwacht und dich nach Blut dürsten lässt. Wenn man sich in Gewalt flüchtet und die Brutalität keinen Grenzen mehr zu kennen scheint. Wenn die Erinnerungen an alles Schöne verblassen bis sie völlig erloschen sind. Bleibt einem nur noch die Logik und der Verstand. ''Sie bringen mir nicht die Gefühle und Emotionen zurück, doch helfen sie mir nicht dem Wahnsinn zu erliegen. Lykan Sanguinis genannt der Werwolf. Prolog: 16.08.100.000 n.n.Z.' An einem anderen Ort in Atero. Luzi klopfte an der Tür mit der Aufschrift Rosso Crudelis. Die Rothaarige öffnete die Tür und ließ sie eintreten. „Möchtet ihr mit mir nun in Ruhe reden?“ erkundigte sich Rosso mit ruhiger und freundlicher Stimme, „oder wollt ihr mit mir den Termin für unser Duell besprechen?“ „Es wird kein Duell mehr geben,“ lächelte Luzi und reichte dem Mädchen ihr Tagebuch zurück, „jetzt kann ich euch verstehen und warum ihr keinen anderen Ausweg gesehen habt.“ „Wenn ich ehrlich sein darf,“ räumte die Agori ein und errötete, „wäre ich damals in deiner Situation gewesen, ich hätte nicht sehr viel anders gehandelt.“ „Ich muss zugeben,“ beendete Luzi und reichte Rosso die Hand, „ich wäre froh gewesen, wenn ich eine so gute Freundin gehabt hätte.“ „Wenn ich dir meine Freundschaft anbiete,“ überlegte die Rothaarige mit einem freundlichen Gesicht, „würdest du sie annehmen?“ „Ja, dass würde ich,“ entgegnete Luzi und schämte sich für ihr Verhalten im Aufenthaltszelt, „wenn du bereit bist auch meine an zunehmen.“ „'''D'as hatte ich schon getan in dem ich dir mein Tagebuch schenkte,“ sprach Rosso und reichte Luzi erneut ihr Tagebuch, „nur war der Zeitpunkt wohl etwas ungünstig getroffen.“ „Das kann man wohl sagen,“ lachte Luzi und zog Rosso mit sich, „aber jetzt ist der richtige Zeitpunkt, finde ich.“ „Ja,“ kicherte die Rothaarige und grinste zufrieden, „aber was wäre mit einem kleine Duell um dir unser Trainingszentrum vor zustellen?“ „Ein Spaß Duell um zu trainieren?“ freute sich Luzi, „da kann ich doch nicht nein sagen!“ „Ich hatte gehofft das du dass sagst,“ strahlte Rosso und fühlte sich so wohl wie lange nicht mehr, „denn wir haben so viele tolle Sportgeräte, lass dich einfach überraschen!“ Lykan Sanguinis und Vincent Valentine saßen in der Burg Lounge und tranken ein Glas Wein. „Warum ist deine Frau nicht mit gekommen?“ erkundigte sich Lykan, „wollte sie nicht mit uns den Erfolg der Mission genießen?“ „Ja, aber vorher bringt sie Lena noch ins Bett,“ erwiderte Vincent und dachte an seine kleine Tochter, „ich kann dir sagen, dass die Kleine uns mehr auf Trapp hält, als mancher Gegner.“ „Das kann ich mir lebhaft vorstellen,“ entgegnete Lykan, „aber etwas möchte ich dich fragen.“'' '„Was denn?“ bemerkte Vincent und sah seinem besten Freund an, „irgend wie bedrückt dich etwas.“ „Ja, so ist es,“ bestätigte Lykan und seine Stimme wurde ernst, „ich habe so das Gefühl, als ob der ganze Kampf in der Clean Energie Factory nur eine Schlacht war und der Krieg noch nicht entschieden ist.“ „Und ich dachte,“ sprach Vincent mit gerunzelter Stirn, „ich wäre der Einzige der so denkt.“ „Wenn es nach mir geht ist die Rebellion noch nicht beendet,“ mischte sich Lucrecia in das Gespräch, „haben wir nur etwas Zeit gewonnen, Zeit die wir nutzen sollten!“ Nachwort: D'ie dreißig Agori traten aus dem Tor des Sandrey Canyon Naturdenkmal und Familienpark. Ein jeder drehten sich noch einmal um. „Mir fällt es nicht leicht unsere Basis auf zu geben,“ bemerkte einer von ihnen, „aber uns bleibt keine andere Wahl.“ „So ist es“ stimmte ein anderer zu, „wir waren am Anfang zu erfolgreich, so dass unsere Stärke uns zum Verhängnis wurde.“ „Jetzt ist es besser wenn wir für ein oder zwei Jahre untertauchen,“ rief wieder ein anderer die letzte Besprechung in Erinnerung, „und so tun als hätte es die wahren Glatorianer nie gegeben.“ ---- center|350px Kapitel 1: 'Deus Ex Obscuritas "HIDE AND SEEK" center|350px Kapitel 2: 'Deus Ex Obscuritas "THE END IS NEAR"'' ''Epilog: Evolutionary Biology "Evolutionsbiologie"'' ''A'n einem geheimen Ort auf Bara Magna. Andromache und Helena saßen den ganzen Sonntag den 07.09.100.000 n.n.Z im Lernsaal und bereiteten sich auf den morgigen Unterricht vor. „Warum brauchen wir Evolutionsbiologie?“ kicherte Helena und zog ein dickes Buch aus einem der Regale, „wir sollen zu Soldaten ausgebildet werden.“ „Ich weiß es nicht,“ erwiderte Andromache mit gerunzelter Stirn, „hat vielleicht mit unseren komischen Träumen zu tun. Die beiden Mädchen setzten sich neben einander und schlugen eine der Seiten auf, welche auf ihrem Lehrplan stand. Als Überschrift stand in hervorgehobener Schrift; „Evolution der Vorox“ Kapitel 1; Vom Glatorianer zur Bestie Kapitel 2; Die Vorox und das Hordika Virus Kapitel 3; Von der Bestie zur perfekten Kampfmaschine „'''D'ieses Buch ist nicht in jeder Bibliothek zu finden,“ bemerkte Helena und schlug Kapitel 1 auf, „aber warum die Evolution der Vorox?“ „Die Antwort finden wir wohl Kapitel 2,“ überlegte Andromache, „ich hatte auch einen Traum über das Hordika Virus.“ Die Mädchen lasen den ersten Absatz. „Wie konnte aus einem Glatorianer so etwas werden?“ gab Helena zu bedenken, „die Vorox waren perfekt an schwierige Lebensräume angepasst.“ „Dafür bezahlten sie mit allem was den Verstand betraf,“ entgegnete Andromache abfällig, „sie wurden zu Tieren.“ Der Rest des Kapitels war rasch gelesen und das nächste aufgeschlagen. „Die Vorox und das Hordika Virus,“ las Helena laut vor, „eines der größten Rätsel dieser Spezies.“ Den Rest des Absatzes las sie leise bis sie einen unterstrichenen Satz erreichte. „Anders als die Glatorianer waren die Vorox gegen das Hordika Virus immun,“ murmelte das Mädchen leise, „selbst die Verletzung durch einen Hordika infizierte sie nicht.“ Den Rest des Kapitels hatte sie wieder schnell gelesen und blickte nun Andromache an. „Das Virus infizierte alle Glatorianer auf Bara Magna,“ schluckte Helena und hatte eine Antwort auf eine ihrer Fragen gefunden, „Eindrittel erlagen der Krankheit und Zweidrittel verwandelten sich in Hordika.“ „Die Agori, welche ebenfalls gegen das Virus Immun waren,“ las sie laut vor, „überzeugten die Vorox und Zesk ihnen zu helfen.“ „Nach erbarmungslosen Kämpfen wurden alle Hordika vernichtet,“ beendete das Mädchen, „die Vorox fanden so wieder den Bezug zum zivilisierten Leben.“'' K'apitel drei war ebenfalls schnell gelesen. Es beschrieb wie die Vorox und Zesk sich vermischten. Wie sich aus ihnen die Form entwickelte, welche heutzutage auf Bara Magna lebte. Diese hatte die wesentlichen Merkmale der Vorox übernommen. Den längeren Stachelschwanz, die fünf fingrige und Hand ähnliche Kralle, den aufrechten Gang. Den Kopf der Zesk und deren Fußkrallen. Die damaligen Wissenschaftler nannten die neue Spezies schlicht und einfach Zesk, da sie diesen sehr ähnelten. Die neue Spezies hatte wieder den vollen Verstand und konnte auch wieder sprechen. Sie lebten mit und neben den Agori. „Ich denke mal,“ schlussfolgerte Andromache nachdenklich, „das wir auf eine Mission vorbereitet werden, die mit Hordika zu tun hat.“ „Hordika gibt es nur noch im Mata Nui Universum,“ meinte Helena und schlug das Buch zu, „die wollen uns für den Einsatz in M26 T4 Mata Nui vorbereiten.“ „Aber warum?“ fragte Andromache, „die Bruderschaft hat doch die Toa Steine und weitere Artefakte geborgen.“ „Die waren nur in Metru Nui,“ erinnerte sich Helena an eine der anderen Unterrichtseinheiten, „die anderen Höhlen oder Räume untersuchten sie nicht.“ '''''Nachwort „'''I'ch hatte mal einen komischen Traum,“ sprach das Mädchen leise, „ich träumte von einer Stadt die von einer Feuerwalze verschlungen wurde.“ „Ein brennender Matoraner schritt auf mich zu als ob die Flammen nicht da wären,“ fuhr sie fort, „dann sagte er zu mir; The End is near, dass Ende ist nah! Wir werden brennen obwohl wir keine Schuld tragen! Wir werden brennen und unsere Schreie erklingen! Kaum hatte er den Satz beendet, ging er in eine Rauchwolke auf.“'' Hauprollen Datei:10 Lykan Sanguinis gen der Werwolf.JPG| Lykan Sanguinis "der Werwolf" Datei:10 Rosso Crudelis gen die Grausame.JPG| Rosso Crudelis "die Grausame" Datei:10 Yazoo Sicarius gen der Meuchelmörder.JPG| Yazoo Sicarius "der Meuchelmörder" Datei:4 Luzi Trigger gen.Tigress.JPG| Shelke Rui Datei:12 Lucrecia Valentine.JPG| Lucrecia Valentine Datei:12 Vincent Valentine.JPG| Vincent Valentine ---- Datei:Hektor.JPG| Hektor Datei:Andromache.JPG| Andromache Datei:Achilles.JPG| Achilles Datei:Eudoros.JPG| Eudoros Datei:Helena.JPG| Helena Datei:Paris.JPG| Paris ---- Datei:Jäger Preston Stormer.JPG| Preston Stormer Datei:Jäger Marie Avalon Mara Surge.JPG|[[Deep Core Soldiers "Animus Preado" (Custos ad Noctis)| Marie Avalon "Mara" Surge ]] Datei:Jäger Nathan Evo.JPG| Nathan Evo Datei:Jäger Moon Bloodgood.JPG| Luzi Trigger Datei:Jäger Natalie Breez.JPG| Natalie Breez Datei:Jäger William Furno.JPG| William Furno ---- Datei:Vorox Dragosh.JPG| Dragosh Paleon Datei:Vorox Shiva.JPG| Shiva De Stephano Nebenrollen; Datei:2 Mandy Surge.JPG| Mandy Surge Datei:4 Lanius Pugnatum.JPG|Todeshändler Lanius Pugnatum Datei:2 Moon Bloodgood.JPG|Todeshändlerin Moon Bloodgood Datei:3 Noctis Caelum.JPG|Todeshändler Noctis Caelum Datei:1 Luna Maris.JPG|Todeshändlerin Luna Maris Soundtrack Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Jadekaiser